


Go With the Tide (And Don't Look Back)

by orphan_account



Series: Atomic Man [1]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nick wakes up floating atop the water, pouts for a bit, and decides to try and start again.





	Go With the Tide (And Don't Look Back)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, anyone who might be reading this. Please keep in mind that this was written before the new season of FTWD, so I had no idea how (or if, I haven't even seen the new season yet) Nick survived. I'm holding off on writing more for a bit to see If I can blend the new season together with my story, or if I can just do a complete canon divergence. I haven't decided yet. 
> 
> I just wanted to let any new viewers know that this isn't going to be accurate at all to how Nick probably survives in canon. Thanks for your time.

Nick feels himself floating.

Not the same floating as when you're high, no; in this case he is, quite literally, floating. He's dimly aware of debris from the blast knocking against his body as he's rushed downstream with the current.

His limbs feel like jelly, the most he can do is move the tips of his fingers, and even that feels like he's trying to move a mountain. Nick hopes, vainly, that if he just goes along with the river, he’ll die like he'd originally planned. Unfortunately, it seems like that's not going to happen.

His body feels heavy, and his throat is aching and dry from lack of water. He's not sure whether he wants to commit to anything like living yet, so he ignores it for now.

He remembers running away with Daniel, though he doesn't remember getting too far away from the dam before it blew. Just enough to be alive, it seems. What a shame.

This time, when he tries to move his legs, he's successful, which is surprising, because he honestly expected more of an injury from the blast. 

There's definitely a dull ache all over his body, though, and he wonders how long he's been floating. He wonders how he's not underwater, too, but he feels something snagging his shirt and dragging him along and he supposes that explains it.

His shirt must’ve gotten stuck on something and somehow it was just heavy enough to drag him to the top with it. He's mostly skin and bones these days anyways.

Nick feels a dull  _ thump _ and he turns his head towards the sound. The broken piece of wood dragging him seems to have gotten stuck on a piece of rock sticking out from the shoreline, so he pleasant feeling of floating down the river is gone.

The heel of his shoe brushes against sand, so he supposes he got stuck in a more shallow spot. He turns his head to the right, ignoring the less than pleasant kink he has there. He reaches to where his shirt is stuck and unhooks himself.

Nick tries to stand, but his legs wobble and give out beneath him. He grasps onto the shore and manages to crawl up instead. Nick lays on his back for a solid minute before he swallows again. His throat is still dry, so he leans over onto his side and swallows a large gulp of water. He's taking a risk by simply drinking it without boiling, but he's too tired to care.

With the rush of liquid his throat feels better, and he tries again to stand. The sun is harsh and unforgiving, and if it weren't for being drenched in water he'd probably feel hot. Unsteadily, he gets to his feet, and looks around. To his left is a crowd of people using their cans and containers to get as much water as possible, and to his right is nothing but sand and sky.

He considers walking towards to crowd of people, but he doesn't feel like being around anyone right now. Nick's not even sure if he wants to  _ walk _ right now.

But he does.

He follows the water, combing through his hair absentmindedly.

Nick is tired, and he is alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Well. I wrote more Nick. Oops. I'm not good at updating frequently, so I'm not comfortable enough to call this a full on book. More look a series of connected oneshots. They're all going to be Troy/Nick, though I still haven't decided whether I want Troy to be alive or not. I don't know, if anyone does read this let me know if you'd prefer a series of Troy and Nick finding each other, or an angsty Nick being angsty. I live to please. 
> 
> ALSO! I'm aware there wasn't any mention of Troy here, but the next one shot will have plenty of that. Nick is probably trying to think of anything but Troy right now, and so this is installment was purely Nick and his thoughts. I tagged it Troy/Nick because this is a Nick/Troy series, so I didn't want anyone who wasn't looking specifically for that to find this and get confused as to why there is suddenly Nick/Troy going on. I dunno. 
> 
> Anyways, comments and kudos are appreciated, comments help me improve and motivate me a bit, and kudos boost my ego. Either way, I'm honored you clicked on this story. I will see you all next time!


End file.
